


Onism

by sugashairdye



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mystery, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugashairdye/pseuds/sugashairdye
Summary: Onism - the awareness of how little of the world you'll experience.Shortly after their return to Aihara Academy, Mei and Yuzu are shocked to find that a close friend has gone missing.





	1. |1| Redamancy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically Citrus, but if it was an American dramedy/mystery show.

White pedals swayed in the wind surrounding Yuzu's falling bouquet, twirling and rotating as if they were dancing with one another. Several women ran frantically, attempting to catch the flowers that fell from the sky, some bumped into one another and others tripped over themselves. The bouquet fell in the hands of a plum haired girl. Her hazel eyes widened as she looked down at the beautiful flowers that fit perfectly in her hands. 

"Ooh, Taniguchi-senpai"  Matsuri teased as she walked closer to her. "Look at you already thinking about marriage." Matsuri laughed until she felt something hit her on the top of her head and land in her hands, Mei's bouquet. The girls looked at each other wide-eyed, both red in the face.

"Haha, guess you two have to get married now." Yuzu chuckled as she walked down the steps, hand in hand with Mei. Matsuri walked away and towards the buffet, clearly annoyed with the newly-wed blonde.

"That's disturbing Yuzu." Harumin crossed her arms, glaring at the the blonde then she looked over at Mei. She chuckled lightly at the starstruck look on the usually cold girl's face. "Cool down the heart eyes, Prez."

Mei snapped out of her daze and quickly composed herself. "I have no idea what you mean." Yuzu giggled and squeezed the younger girl's hand.

"Well I don't want to clam jam you yuzu so I'll catch you later." She waved at her as she walked towards the buffet.

"Clam jam?" Mei looked at Yuzu with a confused expression and found the blonde had turned a deep shade of red.

"D-don't search that up!"

"Okay." They stayed silent for a few seconds as if they were in a dream and were scared that breaking the silence would collapse the fantasy.

Eventually Yuzu spoke up.

"So...where are we going for the honeymoon?" She asked with her cheeks still slightly pink.

"Grandfather said we could go to the beach house," Mei looked down at the floor, attempting to hide the crimson highlighting her cheeks. "alone."

Yuzu's eyes widened. Her and Mei, alone at a beach house that was miles away. She felt her blood rush to her face and pool at the tip of her ears and cheeks. Even though they had gotten fairly close, they never actually had sex and it was almost suffocating how much tension remained between them.

Yuzu had never seen a good opening for them to do it. They were always in that push and pull dynamic. Everytime they got close to that intimacy, something bad would happen but now there was no excuse which should have been great news, but Yuzu still felt an anxious feeling all over her body.

What would she do? Who would take charge? If she took charge she'd have no idea what to do. Sure she had those mangas and daydreamed about what it would be like, but actually doing it. Actually feeling Mei in such a way, running her hands along her pale thighs, hearing her moans, seeing yet another expression she hadn't seen Mei wear before, an expression of sexual satisfaction.

_Flash!_

Yuzu looked at the source of the light and saw some random guy behind a camera.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He smiled up at them. "I didn't want to lose the opportunity. Here take a look."

The camera man showed the brides the photo. Yuzu had aesthetically pleasing shade of pink on her cheeks and an awestruck look on her face. The sun shone perfectly along Mei's smiling face, creating a yellow outline on the right side of her face. _Was she really smiling the whole time I was thinking about that?_ Yuzu thought.

"It's amazing." Mei said almost breathlessly.

"Thank you! Do you mind if I post this on my website? It's one of my best shots." The photographer bowed slightly.

"Of course." Mei nodded at him and with that he sat down and began tinkering on his camera and eventually his phone. "Want to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah." Yuzu smiled at her wife. "Let's go."

\-----

They all said their goodbyes as the limo pulled up to pick up the newly weds. A large portion of the crowd was crying or at least teary eyed, even Matsuri.

Once inside and on the road, Yuzu let out a huge sigh. She looked through the back window and waved at her friends and family as reality slowly sunk in. Her and Mei all alone in a huge beach house. Alone.

"They're tinted?" Mei said and it almost went unheard.

"Tainted?" Yuzu questioned.

"The windows are tinted. They can't see you."

"O-oh right!" Yuzu's voice shifted between low and high volumes as she spoke.

She stared out of the tinted limo windows, her face red as she thought about what would happen in that beach house. She was beyond terrified, but also excited. She had no idea what to do.

"Stop that." Mei stated neutrally from beside her.

"Huh?"

"Your leg. Stop bouncing it like that please." Yuzu felt her cheeks light up at the comment.

"R-right." She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "Hey Mei, I was wondering what exactly are we going to do at the beach house?"

The blush on Mei's face didn't go unnoticed. "Whatever people do on their honeymoon." She whispered the last part with a shy smile tugging on her lips

"It's crazy how far we've come right, Mei?" Yuzu smiled warmly seeing a look of pure admiration flash in Mei's violet eyes. "We went from stepsisters that despised one another to two newly wed wives going to a beach house for their horny mood-- honeymoon!" Yuzu smiled sheepishly at her lap as she felt the hot burn on her face.

"Sometimes I really question why I married you." Mei said looking down.

"Wahhh!!" Yuzu threw herself onto Mei's lap. "You're kidding right!? Please say yes!"

"Of course I'm kidding. I married you for a reason-- actually several reasons and one of them being how awkwardly cute you are." Mei said smiling down at the blonde on her lap.

"You're being very uncharacteristic today. All smiles and compliments. Why?" Yuzu questioned.

"Because it's your special day." The black haired girl replied.

"It's _**our**_ special day Mei!" Yuzu whined at her wife

"Right. The best day of _**our**_ lifes." Mei leaned in for a kiss and wasn't dissapointed. She smiled at her blonde wife and cupped her cheek.

"Yuzu..." She whispered

"Yeah?" Yuzu replied breathlessly.

"I...nevermind I forgot." Mei looked away and smiled slyly.

"Mei! Tell me! I know you didn't actually forget!" Yuzu whined furiously.

"I told you I forgot." Mei returned to her usual cold behavior, but Yuzu was practically slapped by the mirth in her voice.

"Wahhh!!! Mei!"

\-----

The beach house was almost as big as Mei's grandfather's mansion. The walls were painted a light shade of grey and the window sills were colored white. Half of the house indented and shaped the house into an L. Most of the first floor was part of the garage since the beach house was usually used for big businesses  parties to impress big business partners. The front had pavement all around it and a tall white fence to seperate the beach from the house. There was even a small garden in the front yard along with a Jacuzzi.

"Woah. Gramps can afford two huge houses!?" Yuzu exclaimed as she looked at the house in awe through the limo window

"Isn't it a bit weird to still call him that if we're married." Mei asked as she grabbed her handbag and began exiting the vehicle.

"Not really. He might not be my step-gramps anymore but he's still my gramps-in-law." Yuzu chuckled earning a warm smile from her wife.

"I guess you're right."

"Do you need help with your bags?" The chauffeur asked with an unsure smile.

"Sure!" Yuzu grinned. "I'll help!" Mei just smiled.

**Redamancy - A love returned in full; an act of loving the one who loves you.**


	2. |2| Meraki.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei and Yuzu start off their honeymoon with an explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be uploaded weekly, I'll try to make chapters longer. I've been pretty busy lately lol bare with me fellow Citrus fans.

**_Smut starts at the '-☆-' mark._ **

Yuzu threw herself back onto the couch as Mei went upstairs to change out of her wedding dress. She knew that she should probably unpack a bit of her stuff, maybe make sure her wedding dress wasn't completely dishevelled, but she just couldn't get her limbs to move. She felt too comfortable in the baggy sweatshirt and joggers that she had changed into just before arriving.

"Yuzu, you really should unpack." Mei stated as she sat on the edge of the couch, next to Yuzu's knees.

"Yeah, but after that long car ride, why not get comfortable?" The blonde smiled up at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"So in order to recover from staying in one position all night, you're going to stay in this position until what? Noon?" Mei placed her hand on Yuzu's thigh.

"Yeah... y'know I love it when you talk to me like a normal person." The blonde sat up to meet violet eyes. "It really suits you." Her words began to trail off as the thought of Mei's intoxicating lips suddenly plagued her mind.

They were so close, taking in the same oxygen and inhaling each other's exhales with each breath. Mei's scent was driving Yuzu crazy. It smelled so heavenly, so sweet yet so devious. They were so close that she felt as though she was being engulfed in it and within a second she was melting into Mei as their lips connected.

Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei's pale neck, dragging her down into the couch. Once Mei was on top she trailed her hands down to the front of Mei's torso. Her fingertips grazed against her collarbones as she wrapped her legs around the younger girl's waste.

"W-Wait Yuzu." Mei retracted herself and sat up on her knees, suddenly feeling very small. The younger girl seemed very shy as though she was preparing for a big speech. She looked so nervous yet so perfect.

"I love you."

Yuzu felt her breath hitch at the back of her throat, her ears began to ring as blood rushed to them, and she suddenly felt the weight of what they had done, how far they've come, everything they've done just to be together in this moment.

"S-Sorry. Bad timing." Before Mei could run away and hide, Yuzu grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"I love you too, Mei." She smiled warmly as tears began to fall down her face.

"Yuzu, are you okay?" Mei frantically used her hoodie sleeves to soak up the tears.

"Y-yeah. It's just... we've fought so much just to get here. I used to hate you and then I loved you and then I hated that I loved you, but now-- now we're married and in a beach house, that probably cost more than anything I ever owned, and we're in here alone, together." Yuzu held Mei's hand on her cheek and nuzzled into it. "I love you so much and it kills me to think we almost didn't make it."

Yuzu kissed Mei softly and ran her hands down the brunette's toned arms. "That time we weren't together was the worse time of my life." Peck. "All I could think about was you." Peck on the cheek. "I just wanted to see you one last time." A kiss on her jaw. "Let's let these two weeks make up for that lost time."

Mei didn't understand what that last sentence meant until Yuzu took her earlobe between her teeth. The younger girl let out a breath she didn't realize was being held.

"Yuzu." She whimpered. "Let's go upstairs."

"O-oh right."

**_-☆-_ **

Mei grabbed her hand and walked her upstairs to the room that was presumably hers. It was quite empty other than a bookcase, a bed, and some side tables, but the view from Mei's window was beautiful. Although it was night, the beach still managed to shine as if it was made for them.

"It's beautiful here, Mei." Yuzu noted as she sat on the bed, kicking her legs back and forth.

"Take your sweatshirt off and your shoes." The black girl murmured as she slipped out of her shoes and slid out of her hoodie.

"A-alright." Yuzu kicked off her sneakers and fumbled with the hem of her sweatshirt.

The sweatshirt was nearly off her head when Mei jumped on top of her, pushed her back, and sat on her thighs.

"Wahhh!! Mei at least let me take it off!" Yuzu babbled from inside the grey sweatshirt. She felt Mei's delicate finger grab the bottom fabric and slid it up to just above her nose, covering her eyes, but allowing her to breathe.

She felt herself tense up at the shift of movement as Mei's lips ghosted hers and without processing it Yuzu took matters into her own hands and closed the distance between them, kissing the taller girl.

Mei's hand grabbed the fabric again and slid it higher so, it was no longer covering Yuzu's eyes. She then slid her hands down the blonde's sides until she reached the bottom of her shirt.

"Hmm-- wait," Yuzu raised herself onto her elbows. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes... are you?" Mei wasn't aware of how much weight those three words dropped on her. All the memories. All those times Yuzu had stopped Mei from going further and couldn't go through with that type of intimacy  but now-- now she wondered why she ever stopped the urges within her.

"Y-Yeah... I'm sure." She grabbed the younger girls collar and kissed her harshly earning an uncharacteristic groan.

Yuzu broke the kiss, took off her shirt, nearly ripped Mei's shirt off, and flipped them over. She straddled Mei and kissed her again, her nails grazing against her toned abdomen.

"M-Mei do you workout?" She stammered into the taller girl's mouth before moving down to her jawline.

"Occasionally." Mei's breath faltered at the sigh that came from Yuzu as it pricked at her ear.

"That's," Mei twitched as Yuzu inched closer to her ear. "Wow. It shows." She licked from the younger girl's earlobe to the tip and nibbled.

"Yuzu." She felt the girl's ears rise in temperature from in between her teeth.

"Mei." She breathed out, moving down to the black haired girl's collarbones. She licked along the right one, sucked on the other one, and moved lower. She stopped and waited for Mei to open her eyes again.

"Why'd you stop? Oh." Mei stared down at Yuzu and noticed her nails timidly shifting around the bottom of her bra. Mei raised herself up, reached around, unhooked her bra, but was stopped.

"Mei...I know you want this, but are you sure? You don't have to just go along with it. I don't want this to be forced on you." Yuzu whispered up at Mei as if she was letting her in on a deep secret.

"Yuzu, I love you. I want this. I want you and I'm completely sure." The younger girl took Yuzu's hands and moved them away, her bra falling in the process.

The blonde stared in a mix of excitement, lust, and shock. It wasn't like it was the first time she had seen Mei's bare chest. They had shared baths several times before, but knowing that she could freely devour Mei and live out all of her fantasies made the atmosphere shift completely.

Yuzu pushed Mei back down and licked around the mount of her left breast. She stuck her tongue out reluctantly and licked her nipple, raised her head, blew on it, and licked again.

"A-ah, Yuzu." The taller girl arched her back, gripped on the bedsheets, and gasped. The blonde slid her nails down and unbuttoned her jeans, got up and stared at Mei, awaiting that violet gaze.

"Yes! It's okay!" Mei opened her eyes, a fuming need laced in her irises. "Please just-- _please Yuzu._ "

"Wow." The blonde's green eyes seemed far less innocent and much darker than Mei had ever seen before.

"Um, what?" Mei felt the need to cover herself, her wife's roaming eyes were unbelievably invasive and tore through her poker face in a matter of seconds.

"I've never heard you talk like that or look like that. It's--" The older girl leaned in and whispered into Mei's ear as her hand gently slipped between the fabric of the brunettes jeans and panties. "It's really hot."

"Yu-- Oh F--!" Mei's hips bucked up into Yuzu's palm at the first sensual contact. The brunette pushed her wife and slid off her jeans. "Yuzu."

"Yeah?" Mei could practically feel the dryness in the blonde's throat and behind lidded eyes Mei.

"I want you to take them off" Yuzu's eyes widened, the lust replaced with shock.

"A-alright." Yuzu lowered herself until her knees hit the ground. She looked up at Mei who was seated at the edge of the bed, looking back at her.

The blonde slid her hand gingerly up her wife's pale legs. Her throat went dry as her fingertips came in contact with the fabric of her panties. She hooked her fingers and looked up at Mei who got the message and lifted up her hips, using her arms for support. Yuzu slid the fabric off and watched as Mei slowly opened her legs and,

"Wow. I-- Mei you're really wow...  
down there." Yuzu blushed furiously and slowly inched her eyes back up to find Mei's.

"Could you express your attraction a different way?" The brunette hushed as her eyes lead her down to the promise land.

"R-right." Yuzu looked back down at Mei's womanhood. She remembered all those times in the bathroom she had caught a peek. Those times could never compare to the view of what was before her. She licked her lips, preparing herself for what she was about to do, the line she was about to overcome.

Suddenly, her anxiety crept back up, wrapping itself around her spine and swimming through her veins, freezing her up on the spot. She knew what she wanted to do with-- to Mei, but how? The mangas never showed the characters in the position she was in and the positions they were in seemed terribly uncomfortable.

_Guess I'll have to figure it out._

"Do you need help?" Mei chuckled down at her.

"Um... yeah." Yuzu looked away, her cheeks filling up with colorful embarrassment.

"Here you can watch me." The brunette spread her legs farther apart, with a blush on her face, and leaned back to allow the blonde a better view. She then placed her pointer finger on her clit and blinked the blush away. "You just massage this... thing and p-put your fingers in here." She inserted a pointer finger into herself.

"M-Mei have you... ever done this before?" The blonde questioned, mesmerized by the show in front of her.

"Y-Yes. Did you think I'd let Udagawa take what was y-yours?" Mei teased the blonde behind clenched teeth.

"Stop." Yuzu grabbed the younger girl's wrist. "I want to take what's mine, but I want to try something else. Masturbation isn't new to me either Mei." The brunette's eyes widened and she felt herself get wetter.

The blonde snaked her arms around each of her wife's pale thighs and positioned her head between them. She leaned in licked a stripe upwards.

"A-ah!" The blonde decided to focus her attention on Mei's clit. She tried circling around it, but it was harder than expected, then she gently sucked on it like she had Mei's nipple. "Your f-fingers, please.

_My fingers, of course!_

The blonde continued to suck and swipe at the brunettes clit while her fingers felt around for an entrance.

_Aha!_

"Yuzu! Wrong hole!" The younger girl brought her hand down and struck the top of her wife's head causing her to disconnect her mouth from the girl's womanhood.

"Ow! Sorry, sorry!" Mei sighed and returned to her calm position, her fingertips still anxiously twitching.

The blonde glided her finger up until she felt another entrance, she pushed in a single finger, as not to hurt the other girl.

"Add another."

"Already?"

"Please?" Yuzu nodded at her wife and fulfilled her request, adding another finger and analyzing the younger girl's reaction. Mei arched her back and sucked her teeth, falling back and using her elbows for support. "Y-your... fingers... bend th-them... please."

Yuzu did as she was told and pushed her units all the way in until her knuckles came in contact with her core and curled her fingers. She watched as Mei lost all composure and screamed in pleasure, then she curled them again and almost felt concerned for Mei. She looked almost as if she were in pain, but the way her hips grinded against her hand begged to differ. She added a third finger in and allowed her mouth one more go.

"A-ah! Yuzu! I-- ugh-- I love you!" With a few more sucks and curls of her fingers, Yuzu made Mei cum for the first time ever and it was definently worth the wait.

\-----

"You know they're probably fucking right as we speak?" The pink haired girl snickered to the girl that she was following home.

"Probably." The older girl remarked.

"Who do you think is topping? My money's on Mei Onee-Chan." Matsuri giggled as she pulled out twenty dollars from her pocket.

"Well if we're talking actual money than I have faith on my Yuzu." The taller girl smiled up at the sky.

"Mei has already fucked her in her mind. Did you see her face? You'd think she saw god." The shorter girl teased.

"Someone definitely is seeing god tonight or at the very least stars."

"Woah. Tanigucchi-senpai! Dirty joke, dirty girl! Maybe we should join them, yeah?" The devilish girl cooed up at the girl, earning a blush and a playful smack to the head.

"I'll pass short stack." The purple haired girl cackled and looked down at the other girl for the first time in the last ten minutes.

"Don't come crawling to me when the twenty dollars I'm about to win turn into millions."

"I guess we'll have to wait until they gets back, bite sized entrepreneur." The taller girl laughed once more.

"You can bite me anytime. Bye!" The short girl pecked her on the cheek, groped one of her boobs, and ran off with a huge smirk on her face.

"Damn brat!" Harumin yelled out at her with her fist balled up in the air. She let out a sigh, turned around, crossed her arms, and walked away with an unfamiliar blush coating her face, that she could only assume was out of anger.

_**Meraki- to do something with soul, creativity, or love; when you leave a piece of yourself in your work.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapter will have smut because it's their honeymoon and they're still hormonal teenagers so yikes sorry if you don't like that. I will also be including cuts to other character's like I did with Harumin and Matsuri in this chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it see you next week!


	3. |3| Ubuntu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei and Yuzu's first attempt at a breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter I've been really busy. Next chapter starts with smut so be ready for that, also this might be a bad chapter, but like I said I've been busy, tommorow I have the PSAT youch.

Yuzu woke up to the rise and fall of Mei's bare chest. She let out a grunt, looked up, and met a pair of violet eyes that seemingly had grown accustom to the morning light.

"How long have you been up?" She asked the younger girl, bringing the blanket up to her shoulders. Her fingers danced around Mei's toned abdomen, beneath the covers as she awaited an answer.

"Not sure... at least ten minutes. I thought about making breakfast, but you're better at that than I am plus, I didn't want to leave." Mei smiled down at her wife. "You're really warm... and pretty."

"Not as pretty as you." Yuzu smiled at the brunette with a big blush slapped across her cheeks. "You know I'm not used to you being so... bold." Yuzu's fingers tip-toed along Mei's ribs, waiting patiently for yet, another answer.

"Me neither. It still feels really... I don't know how to say it." The brunette placed a strand of the blonde's hair behind her ear. "You make me feel so strong like when im around you I feel like I can really open up. You make me feel so many things-- things that no one else has made me feel! Good things-- great things! Is... is that weird?"

"Mei, that's love!" Yuzu giggled and snuggled closer to her wife. "You love me, haha." The blonde teased, mirth dripping from her voice like she was talking to a toddler.

"Oh... well then, yeah, I guess I love the women I married, crazy huh?" Mei retorted sarcastically, chuckling then suddenly stopping. The brunette looked away, her jaw suddenly felt tight. "Honestly speaking, I say that as a joke, but the chances of me actually loving whoever I married were really slim. Thank goodness you saved me, my beloved wife." She gave Yuzu a quick peck on the forehead. It was true. The chances of them being together were a million to one. Miracles and happily ever after's did exist after all.

"I'm hungry." The older girl whined. "I should make us breakfast."

"I think you've eaten enough." Mei smirked down at the blonde, a chuckle scratching the back of her throat, threatening to come out.

"Wahhh!! Mei! Don't say things like that, they're embarrassing!" Yuzu threw the blanket over her head, covering her blush.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. You can cook something later, but right now I just want to lay here with you for a little while longer." The younger girl smiled down at her wife as she removed the blanket from her face.

"Hmph okay... wife." Yuzu smiled warmly, avoiding eye contact, not wanting Mei's reaction to spoil her happiness.

\---

"So what are we doing for the welcome back party?" Nene asked the group of girls.

"They just had a wedding and they're in the middle of their honeymoon! A third celebration is just a waste of my precious time." Matsuri snickered, raising her feet onto the table.

"Jealous?" Harumin chuckled on her while scrolling through the menu.

"Maybe we could celebrate here?" Sara suggested.

"I think it would be far better if we did it at their house. It could be a surprise party." Himeko said sharply, taking a sip of her coffee afterwards.

"I agree." Shirapon pitched in, her expression still as unnerving as ever.

"I still think it's stupid." Matsuri crossed her arms, pouting slightly.

"Wow you really are jealous." Nene laughed.

"Says you." The pink haired girl stuck her tongue out.

"No you. Wait-- er..." The group of girl shared a laugh.

"I'm fine with the party under one condition." Matsuri smirked.

"And what would that be?" Himeko asked, crossing her arms and puffing out her lip.

"Don't worry. It won't affect you, but it will affect someone else." The pink haired girl discreetly brushed her fingers on Harumin's thigh.

"Oh, great." The plum haired girl rolled her eyes.

\-----

Mei sat at the large dining table with a clear view at the kitchen where her wife stood, stirring pancake batter in a bowl that looked all too big for a two person breakfast. She looked down at the her hands specifically, her wedding ring. The porcelain color of her cheeks began to melt away into a soft pool of red.

_Do I really deserve this?_ The brunette began to think back on their journey. _The first time we kissed... I forced myself on her... and then I did it again at Grandfather's house._ Mei began to feel a hollow emptiness in her stomach. It wasn't hunger although, she was starving. It was a feeling of dread, guilt, shame, she couldn't pin point exactly what the feeling was, but she knew it was negative.

Although, Mei felt had for stealing Yuzu's first kiss she couldn't resist sneaking up behind her. The younger girl wrapped her arms around her wife's waist.

"Mei?" The blonde questioned her, pouring pancake batter into the pan. "You okay?"

"I'm sorry."

"Hmm? For what?" Yuzu giggled at her suddenly affectionate wife.

"I stole your first kiss. I'm sorry, it wasn't mine to take." Yuzu's eyes widened. With all the happiness and comfort she had completely forgot about the rough start their relationship had.

"What? Mei that was a long time ago and I'm glad you took it. I mean I love you and you were my first kiss, my first time, and my first and only love. Mei! Even if I didn't know it at the time, that kiss was for you to take." The blonde exclaimed proudly. Mei just stared off into space, the paint on the walls suddenly got entertaining and her face suddenly started to burn. 

"You're too good for me, my optimistic wife." Mei snuggled into the crook of the blonde's neck.

"And you're too pretty for me, but hey we're both here." They shared a giggle. Mei tightened her grip around Yuzu who flipped a pancake over, a satisfying sizzle coating the atmosphere.

**_-☆-_ **

"How was it?" Mei asked her arms twitching, something that Yuzu noted.

"How was what?" Yuzu asked removing the, now finished, pancake and placing it on a plate.

"The kiss... that I stole." Yuzu could feel Mei's body heat rising against her back and neck which really motivated her next words.

"Honestly," yuzu paused, a smirk tugging at her lips as she poured more batter onto the pan. "That kiss was really intense..." another pause followed by a blush. "I mean I couldn't believe that my stepsister turned me on." She added, what Mei could only describe as, a porn star giggle.

"You... really shouldn't say things like that." The younger girl responded, lowly, pushing her groin against Yuzu's back. "You don't know what you're starting, babe."

"Babe? Is this a bad American high school slice of life show?" Yuzu giggled pushing her backside against Mei. They began a slow discreet grind, like they were playing footsie under the table.

"Maybe." Mei let out the word with a deep sigh. She bit down on her bottom lip and deeply exhaled through her nostrils, her breath was hot as it left her nose. "It wouldn't be a high school show without lots of sex now wouldn't it?"

Yuzu let out a whimper, her hands gripping at the counters that sandwiched the stove. "Is this getting you off? I mean I'm the one getting all the friction, but if yesterday proved anything, maybe you get off on me getting off, hmm?"

"Mei..." Yuzu moaned out. "T- the pancakes aren't," her breath got caught at the back of her throat as Mei's hand slid under her shirt. "Done yet."

Mei let out a hum and slid her hand into the blonde's pants earning a gasp from the girl. The younger girl's fingers circled her wife's clit. The blonde arched her back, a monstrous moan echoed on the plain walls.

"Well... better get to it." Mei kissed the nape of Yuzu's neck and walked back to the dining table.

"Wahhh!! Mei! At least go wash your hands!" The blonde yelped, burying her face in her hand.

"Oh right. Thanks, babe." Mei cooed as she walked to the bathroom, leaving Yuzu alone.

_She almost a_ _completely_ _different person, yet there's still this familiarity around her. It's like I've seen this side of her before, but I haven't._ It was all so bizarre. _She's really seductive, fuck, I burned this side, guess that one's mine now, no need to waste food._ Yuzu looked down at the pancake batter. _She's really hot, captivating, fuck, I'm turned on. We can always order something to eat, it's my honeymoon after all._

Yuzu walked to the bathroom where she came face to face to her wife, who looked stunning when confused.

"What?" She asked as Yuzu walked past her and turned the bath knobs to a warm temperature.

"Let's take a bath, baby." Yuzu stated, removing her shirt and unbuttoning her jeans.

"What?" Mei asked, a blush forming on her face as a result of the nickname.

"Shower. Now." Yuzu grabbed onto the hem of Mei's shirt, raising it over her head.

"A- alright." Mei stammered, her hands going around her to undo her bra.

**Ubuntu - the belief that we are defined by our compassion and kindness toward others**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, every single one of you that gives kudos or comments motivates me to write the next chapter. Love you guys! :))


	4. |4| Sonder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei and Yuzu have fun while bathing; Matsuri and Harumin encounter some friends while hanging out.

__

_**-☆-** _

Yuzu leaned over her wife, peppering kisses on her jawline, one hand roamed the younger girl's sides, the other held onto the side of the tub.

"Mei you are so pretty." Yuzu murmured into the brunette's pale neck. "I really am in love with you. It's crazy how captivated I am sometimes."

"Yuzu... s-stop." Yuzu pulled away, fear in her eyes.

"D-did I do something wrong? I'm sorry." The blonde began to ramble apologies, but was suddenly stopped by the taller girl's soft lips. "Hmm?"

The Mei broke the kiss smirking at her blushing wife. "Yesterday was amazing, Yuzu. Too bad you fell asleep before I could repay you."

"Wha-- ah! M-Mei!" Yuzu yelped as she felt the pale girl's fingers caress her inner thigh.

"Relax. It's okay." Mei recieved a hum in response. "Sorry, I can only use my fingers unless I mean unless I want to drown." The brunette let out a low chuckle, arousing her wife even more.

"I- I'm relaxed." Yuzu sunk down against the cold tile wall. "Totally, absolutely relaxed."

"Good." Mei whispered against the blondes ear. "Close your eyes."

"Mhm." Yuzu closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, her ears focusing on the younger girl's faint breathing and the small contact her fingers had on her thigh.

The brunette's fingers slid down closer to her aching core. Yuzu let out a groan at the feeling of Mei's fingertips brushing over her clit.

"You're beautiful, Yuzu." Mei entered a finger. "Did you know that?" The taller girl curled her finger sending a shiver down Yuzu's spine.

"F- ah!" Mei added another finger, catching Yuzu off guard. The brunette scissored her two fingers inside of the blonde. "Mmm! M- Mei! You're really-- ah! Good at this!"

Mei hummed in response. She sped up her finger, stopped, placed her thumb on Yuzu's clit and circled it.

"Fuck!" Yuzu threw her head back, her eyes following. "Ouch." Yuzu placed her hand on her, now aching, head. Mei chuckled.

"You're still as clumsy as ever." Mei leaned in and placed her lips on Yuzu's neck, the thought of a hickey on her wife's neck cheered her on.

Mei stopped her attack on the blonde's clit and entered a third finger, rapidly retracting them and rapidly inserting them. She bit down on her wife's neck, chuckled as the blonde's knuckles turned white as she held onto the side of the tub, and pecked her wife's tender neck as she came undone on her hand.

\-----

Harumin looked down at her feet as they swayed forward and backwards on the swing. She let her feet slowly stop her movements so, she could look at her phone. She was hoping, nearly begging, for any news or maybe the slightest contact from her blonde partner in crime, but there was nothing and even though she should be happy for her, the plum haired girl couldn't help, but pout.

She let out a sigh as two thin arms wrapped around her waist. She knew exactly who it was. It was the human boomerang, always coming back, except this time she wished she was a human frisbee.

"Taniguchi-Senpai!" The pink haired girl giggled against her shoulder blades. "I knew I'd find you here!" The smaller girl kissed the nape of her neck.

"Not today, Matsuri. _Please._ " The taller girl stared down at her hands, they shook as though it was cold, but there was no snow nor was there a heavy breeze. The pink haired girl let the taller girl go and plopped down on the swing next to hers.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked and recieved a small nod. "What's up?"

Harumin sighed.

"I know I should be happy for her. I mean she got married, she's on her honeymoon, she's fucking happy which should be damn groundbreaking considering the big depression she fell down during the time her and Mei couldn't talk." The taller girl looked down at the her feet, closing her eyes, wishing she could fade away.

"But... who's to say that when she comes back, I won't be left behind. I mean how do I know that I'm still her best friend. She has a wife now, a wife that should be treated greatly and that might mean cutting me out of the picture." Harumin clenched her jaw, opened her eyes, and looked at Matsuri, whose eyes were now filled with concern. "Is that dumb?"

It took a few seconds for Matsuri to process the girl's words, but when she did she jumped out of the swing. "N- No way! It's not dumb! In fact I'm sure that someone else feels the same way, hell, sometimes I do and-- and! I guarantee that Eyebrow-chan felt the exact same way as them.

"Yeah... still... I don't want to loose my bestfriend." Harumin rubbed away the tears that had formed during her small rant.

"Then don't." Matsuri looked completely serious, so serious it was almost comical, but it wasn't, in fact, it was quite motivational. Her sudden maturity went down the drain when a smirk formed on her lips and she got way too close to Harumin's face, for comfort. "And if you loose your blonde gal pal, I'll be glad to dye my hair and munch some carpet."

Harumin giggled. It wasn't forced, but there was certainly a weird feeling in the atmosphere. It was awkward, yet really comforting. Harumin smirked down at her lap, after her outburst of laughed, and looked at the standing girl, she bit her cheek and responded.

"Yeah, I'll hold you to that." They both giggled this time.

"C'mon let's go somewhere fun." The pink haired devil grabbed the taller girl's hand leading her away from the swings, leaving one swing going back and forth slowly. It was very aesthetically pleasing.

\-----

"Here we are!" Matsuri exclaimed proudly, fists on her hips and a big smile on her face.

"This looks way too expensive... and fancy for us." Harumin mumbled with   a confused look on her face.

"Don't worry, babe. No white collars are going to stop our date." The pink haired girl smirked at the taller girl's reddening cheeks and to her surprise, there was no complain about the new nickname. Instead she asked her a question.

"How are we going to get in?"

"I know a guy." Matsuri smirked and grabbed Harumin's wrist, dragging her up the cement steps.

Harumin watched in awe as Matsuri slid two one hundred dollar bills at the man behind the counter. He nodded, darted his eyes from left to right.

"Go-- but remember, you don't know me." Matsuri nodded and squeezed Harumin's hand, leading her into the larger room, filled with rich food and even richer people.

"Wow this place is gorgeous. Look at those li-- is that..." Matsuri followed the taller girl's gaze and nearly burst out laughing at the sight, Shirapon and Himeko were sitting together, smiling, well, Himeko was smiling.

"Sorry baby, but it looks like we're making a pit-stop." Matsuri grinned ear to ear as she made her way over to the two girls. She reached into her pocket, pulled out her phone, opened the camera.

With a flash, Matsuri captured the scariest scene known to man. Himeko Momokino's face of pure rage. Her eyebrows were raised so far up they could be confused as her hairline and her frown was so curved it almost formed a circle.

"Hey eyebrow-chan! Shirapon!" The pink haired girl smirked and pulled out a seat for Harumin. "Sit down, honey."

"Mizusawa! What do you think you are doing?" Himeko crossed her arms and glared at the girl.

"I was on a date with this beautiful, big breasted girl here, but I couldn't leave my favorite tornado headed friend." Matsuri smirked and wrapped her arm around Himeko's neck which was shook off quickly.

"That's very vulgar considering the puppy dog eyes you give her while she's not attentive." Himeko bit at her like a megalodon and Matsuri couldn't, but feel like she needed to return the favor.

"Yeah and how about those thirsty looks you give Shirapon." Himeko gasped.

"Oh please. Settle down you perverted gremlin."

"Yeah, well, at least I have the balls to get a handful every now and again. You and Shirapon-senpai are barely playing tea party. I'll be six feet under by the time you two finally fuck!" Just like that the shark was tamed, caged, chopped up, and sold as merchandise at an overly expensive gift shop.

A thin women walked up to their table, she seemed really nervous, almost scared.

"E- Excuse me, the manager has requested you to leave. Here's your check." Matsuri smirked at the burning sensation that was Himeko's glare.

"Well, let's go babe. We're done here hehe." Matsuri giggled, held onto Harumin's wrist again, and bolted, ignoring the yells that came behind her.

Once outside she looked over at Harumin who looked happier then when she found her.

"You enjoyed that huh?" Matsuri giggled.

"I liked the compliments that were thrown at me unintentionally." She smiled at her.

"Oh yeah? Then I guess I'll have to shower you in attention from now on." Matsuri winked at her and walked her down the steps. "Let's go to the arcade, Babe."

"Okay, Baby." Matsuri whipped her head around to meet the taller girl's eyes and she was surprised to find herself blushing at her.

**Sonder - the realization that each random passerby is living a life as vivid and complex as your own**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! Stay cool and don't let this fandom die xD. Luv you guys. Don't let anyone mess your week up!♡


	5. |5| Mamihlaptinatapai.

Mei admired her snoozing wife from the edge of the bed. She looked gorgeous even with a trail of saliva on her face. It used to drive Mei mad, but the past week had quenched her ongoing thirst for Yuzu's love and commitment. She was her wife. No one else could take her away and that brought a small smile to the brunette's face and the motivation to cuddle Yuzu.

The blonde let out a small whimper at the weight shift, but hummed in delightment upon feeling Mei's familiar skin pressed against hers. Mei couldn't help, but giggle at her wife's blushing face.

"You're always so shy. One of the many reasons I love you." Mei closed her eyes and waited to fall asleep, but opened her eyes when she felt a gaze burning her. "What?"

"Let's play the question game." Yuzu commenced this activity, not knowing what was about to unfold on her. She wrapped herself in the blankets and leveled herself eye to eye with Mei.

"Rules?" Mei asked. She was never fond of games unless, she was playing Monopoly with Momo. It was always easy to win against someone who always took over the first set of properties first.

"We ask each other questions and have to answer honestly." Yuzu responded, a proud smile that was annoying cute plastered on her face.

"Alright. Let's do it, but give me some blanket first." Yuzu giggled at her wife's childlike side.

"Have you loved anyone before me?" The blonde asked, the hurt in her eyes didn't go unnoticed.

"Obviously not." Mei rolled her eyes, flinching at the remembrance of her past sexual advances.

"Your turn. Ask me a question." Yuzu waited, patiently, avoiding Mei's violet eyes which was odd.

"Why did you want to play this game?" Mei frowned at the split moment of  worry on Yuzu's face.

"I wanted to get to know you better." Yuzu giggled, nervously. She felt her temperature rise as she looked Mei in the eyes.

"The truth Yuzu." Mei furrowed her brows at her. The blonde sighed, a blush forming of her pale face.

"Okay fine. I just wanted that first answer." Yuzu blushed with a timid smile on her face.

Mei pulled her wife in for a hug, kissing her forehead.

"Your turn." Yuzu looked confused at this, but eased into it and began to wonder what she would ask.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked.

"Yellow." The silence and Yuzu's questioning stare signaled Mei to elaborate. "I like how vibrant it is. It's a seen as a plain color by so many people, but it's still so bright and... it reminds me of you."

Yuzu stared longingly at the brunette, she looked a million miles away, but she was right there and she never felt happier. The breath in her lungs could disappear and Mei would find a way to give her all the life she needed.

"That's... wow. Mei I really am deeply in love with you." Yuzu peppered kisses on Mei's face which didn't go underappreciated, in fact, they were proudly returned.  "Your turn."

"How much do you love me?" Mei used the blankets to cover her blushing face.

"To the moon and back." Yuzu blushed, bit her lip, and decided to ask the same question. "How about you? How much do you love me?"

"I love you so much. It's as if the whole world ended and you're the only other person other than me left."

"That's deep. Your turn." Yuzu smiled up at her.

Mei thought for a moment and recalled a question she had for quite some time. It would certainly shift the atmosphere and the smile on her face would surely disappear, but Mei couldn't let the opportunity slip away.

"How was it... when you're father passed away?" Yuzu's eyes were suddenly laced with sadness, but she still kept a smile on her face.

"Well... I was a kid. I didn't really understand at first, but after a couple of weeks I realized he wasn't coming back. My mom was really heartbroken; she was always crying and one day I even cut of my hair." She giggled, attempting to laugh away the tears that were threatening to spill from the corner of her eyes. "I missed him and I felt so lonely, but eventually I met Matsuri and became a social butterfly and then I didn't feel so lonely." She sniffled and cleared her throat. "My turn. What's your favorite animal?" The blonde asked, lightening the mood and Mei couldn't help, but admire her.

\-----

Mitsuko stared at the girl across from her, analyzing the girl from her pink hair down to her sneakers that looked too expensive for a middle schooler. The girl was eagerly eating the food in front of her, ignoring the hole that Mitsuko's gaze was burning into her skull.

"You're working already?" She asked, crossing her arms. Harumin nudged her beneath the table, giving her the familiar "watch it" look.

Matsuri swallowed the food that remained in her mouth and responded with a question of her own.

"What do you mean?" Mitsuko frowned at her response, but quickly regained her composure.

"I mean those are pretty expensive shoes. How'd you manage to afford them?" Matsuri took a sip of her drink and glanced over at Harumin who looked very pale. The pink haired girl set her cup down, a lie already seated on the tip of her tongue.

"I've found a way to automate an app to watch ads for me which turns into online currency that I can use to buy gift card codes." She stared into the oldest Taniguchi sister's eyes, an unspoken challenge on both of their irises. Harumin just looked at them like a mouse witnessing a fight between a cat and dog.

"I sure hope that's legal." Mitsuko whispered under her breath, earning yet another "watch it" look.

Silence filled the room. Matsuri and Mitsuko seemed quite unbothered, but Harumin felt like she was about to explode. _Please someone! Help me!_

Suddenly the house phone began to ring. Mitsuko excused herself and went to pick it up, once she was far enough Matsuri let out a relieved sigh.

"Fucking finally. What crawled up her ass and died?" Harumin nudged her, attempting to hide the laugh forming in her throat.

"She's not so bad. She's just not good with people." Matsuri chuckled at her.

"I've never heard that one. It's usually 'you just have to warm up to her' or 'she's better once you get to know her.'" She chugged down the last of her drink. "Finished."

"You're a quick eater." Harumin stated, shoving the last spoonful of hee food into her mouth.

"You're one to talk." Matsuri chuckled. Her smile faded as Mitsuko walked back into the room.

"Harumin, please put my leftovers in the fridge. There's an emergency that I must attend to." Her gaze shifted to the pink haired girl. "You behave yourself. If you decide to sleep over, I suggest you go to the guest room. Bye."

Matsuri nodded and help Harumin with cleaning up the table, smirking when she heard the door click.

" _Taniguchi_ _-Senpai._ We're all alone now, _baby_." Matsuri snuck up behind her, wrapping her arms around her and biting her neck causing the taller girl to jerk her body. She wiggled out of the smaller girl's grip, turned around, and pushed her away with a huge red blush on her face.

"D- don't call me that and don't--" she sighed, "don't... bite me." She blushed even harder.

" _Ahh_ _~_ Taniguchi-senpai do you have a thing for biting?" Matsuri asked, her fingers grazing the girl's pale skin, her touch spreading heat throughout her body.

"N- no! Stop teasing me! Help me clean, dammit!" Harumin clenched her teeth and fists.

Matsuri just giggled and trapped her in a smothering embrace. The lack of complaint from the taller girl made the younger girl blush.

**Mamihlaptinatapai - the wordless look between two people who both desire something, yet are equally reluctant to initiate**


End file.
